


当语言不能奏效时我们还剩下什么

by Seaslug



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: 虽然我知道这里应该说“干”，但车是开不起来的我流ooc，自带把一切题材写成三流言情技能
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	当语言不能奏效时我们还剩下什么

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我知道这里应该说“干”，但车是开不起来的  
> 我流ooc，自带把一切题材写成三流言情技能

圣诞节的时候，卫宫士郎终于向言峰绮礼告白了。

说是告白，实际上并不尽然如此。当我们谈到“告白”这个概念的时候，大抵上指的是某人向另一人袒露爱慕，并（或多或少地）期待对方做出积极回应的行为。而在卫宫士郎的案例中，可以说动机过程结果都很偏差；对象是否还算是人反而处于次要地位了。

他说的是：“我发现我并没有喜欢你，言峰。”

饶是言峰绮礼其人稳定与扭曲程度皆堪比人马座黑洞，也忍不住回过头去看了看他。

*

这件事情最开始看起来很简单——当然，卫宫士郎生活中所有事情最开始看起来都很简单。

他所要做的事情，只不过是在已经和某个跟他互殴到几乎同归于尽后被从教会销户的前神父同居同寝了好一段时间后，把他们已经实质上被定义过的关系用交谈的方式进行确认而已。技术上来讲，这到底能不能算得上告白都很难说。

然而问题是，每当他的计划对象是言峰绮礼时，语言似乎就不能奏效。

*

实话实说，第一次失败可能是注定的。要求一个18岁的男高中生在意识到自己坠入爱河后还能保持冷静头脑清醒，未免不太现实。尤其是在他跟这位坠入爱河的对象一起躺在床上，彼此的呼吸都还没从某种魔术交流活动中平复下来的时候，控制自己的嘴简直比单挑黑圣杯还难。

所以他当然不加思考，毫无策略地说了一句傻话：“言峰，你说喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”

几乎是一瞬间之内，他就感觉到了强烈的不祥。士郎胆战心惊地望向身边的人，只见对方正高深莫测地盯着他。若说这神态是蛇盯着青蛙有些太过夸张，那至少也得是猫看着自己特别喜欢的撕咬玩具的水平。

“哦——”他低沉的声音被笑意拖长，“你认为‘喜欢’代表的是怎样的感情？”

“可恶，你又用问题回答问题，”士郎深吸了一口气，“喜欢……就是喜欢吧？”

“也就是说，你本身对这种感情也并没有清楚的认识，却在征求它的一般表达规律。不觉得太狂妄了吗，少年？”

“这不是很自然的吗，大家都是这样吧？”士郎有些不甘心，“也不是必须讲出什么道理来啊。”

“那你如何得知，当‘喜欢’这个词被创造时，究竟是什么意思呢？你的‘喜欢’，和他人的‘喜欢’，真的是相同的情绪吗？如果我说，我若喜欢一个人，就会打从心底想要看到他痛苦，挣扎，你也会同意吗，卫宫士郎？”

高中生张口结舌地望着他，然后生着闷气转过身去，抱紧了被子，强迫自己入睡。

*

他当然又进行了第二次尝试。

“啊，言峰，”士郎叫住正要去刷牙的高大男人，“今天天气不错……早饭后可以帮我把衣服和被子拿出去晒晒吗？”

_抓住合理的时机一起完成点什么工作，_ 他回想着利用O歌搜索出的建议， _协作可以有效增加情侣间的感情。_

言峰往窗户的方向看了一眼；太阳勉强算是露了出来，略显无力的苍白日光透过窗棱后连个清楚的影子都没能留下，这种无风多云的天气在初冬也只能算平均水准。对方淡漠的眼神飘过来时，现役高中生感觉自己腹部的肌肉都绞紧了。糟了，刚刚随口那么一说……

然而言峰只是无声地点了点头，往洗手间去了。

被怀疑了。士郎咽着口水把被子叠了起来。没关系，他给自己打气，最坏的结果不过是在这人拿来嘲笑他的（堆积如山的）材料中再加一味。

*

言峰绮礼，这个天生不能共情，以他人痛苦为食粮的反社会型人格障碍患者，如果说他性格上还有什么确凿的优点，大概是做事一板一眼。他用一种极为熟练的动作架起晾衣绳，将床单和衣物用恰当的方式挂好，几乎并不需要士郎插什么手。

大概是独居的神父确实需要亲自动手去做这些事情吧。卫宫士郎再次略带惊讶地意识到，这个男人身上偶尔会表现出一些来自他过去生活的影子，那是他无缘参与的漫长岁月，每每思及，总令人感觉些许忧郁。

只是虽然观赏他这么做下去也很不错，士郎感觉自己再不开口，就谈不上什么制造机会了。

“那个，”他一边抖开手里的和服一边扭头去叫另一边正在把被子铺在晾衣绳上的男人，“你要帮忙吗？”

高大的前神父闻言转过脸去，对他露出了一个微妙的笑容。“你确定吗，卫宫？”他一只手固定住被子，另一只手在胸前比划了一下。很不巧，那正好是户主身高的位置。

士郎忍了忍，终于没有忍住，一拳揍了过去。

*

当天晚上，卫宫家的现任家长顶着乌青的右眼眶把晚饭摆在了桌上，包括白饭，炸山菜，和只放了海带和豆腐的味增汤。家里的食客顶着乌青的左眼眶落座，一副哪怕碗里盛的是还在活动的黑泥也与之无关的清凉表情。尽管理性告诉士郎这人大概只是不愿意把魔力浪费在小伤上，但言峰就是有一种能让人随时感觉到他每个举动都是在发出嘲讽的神秘能力。

神父没有直接拿起筷子，而是像那里有什么东西发痒似的用手撩了撩额发，在那几缕顽固的卷发落回原位前短暂的几秒内，眉骨上的淤青显露无疑。

不，高中生想， _他就是在嘲讽。_

卫宫士郎决定，这顿饭间他绝对不要先开口跟对方搭话。

*

“我说啊，”到了洗碗的时候，士郎终于受不了了——这跟忍耐力没有关系，任谁和一个似笑非笑的言峰绮礼在一张桌子边打20分钟的哑谜也会开始怀疑人生，“你为什么一定要故意惹我生气呢，言峰。”

“哦？”对方好像被逗乐了一样瞟了他一眼，“为什么你会认为我是在故意惹你生气呢，卫宫士郎？”

“你还有脸问……”年轻人涨红了脸，“我只是比你矮而已，又不是矮到连被子都晾不起来！而且我还会长高的呀！”

“所以你把全部的希望都寄托在不知是否会发生的成年期二次发育上吗？卫宫士郎，你真是个无可救药的乐观主义者啊。”

“晚安！”

*

事情就这样拖了下去。士郎每天搜索枯肠，也没能想出个能让反社会乖乖听他表白的办法，反而因为想事情时表情太过丰富，被一成盘问了好几次。士郎想着如果把一切和盘托出，再说现在他正琢磨着怎么让故事里的变态神父正式成为自己的男朋友，高僧你有没有办法的话，好友的脸色会有多么精彩，最终还是笑着转移了话题。

他跟言峰去商店街买菜的时候，才发现圣诞节就在明天了。

这是个基督教的节日，在日本却已经失去了本意，变成某种与情人节并驾齐驱的大型商业狂欢。到处张灯结彩，人潮涌动，而且仿佛全城的单身人口都自动消失，剩下的那些人看起来随时都可能需要爱情旅馆。

卫宫士郎尴尬得只草草买了两块豆腐，就拉着一脸坏笑的神父逃掉了。

*

回程乏善可陈。显然，可以预见的晚餐菜谱让言峰绮礼心情不错，甚至都没有过分调侃少年的脸红。

天气变冷了。这是个有云的晚上，天气预报似乎说是要下雪，但一时也没真的落下。他们就那样慢慢走着，沿着灯火渐渐稀疏的街道回到了那间属于他们的庭院里。卫宫家不过圣诞节，院子里也未作什么装饰，在夜色下像块沉默的礁石，寂寞得无以复加，又好像这寂寞是如此理所当然。

这里没有铺天盖地的彩灯，没有欢笑着的情侣，没有卖得热火朝天的双人套餐和用巧克力写出来的爱语。只有一个失败的救世主，和曾经被他杀死的反派，被某种超出命运的因缘所羁绊，终于走到此时此地。

_你如何得知，当‘喜欢’这个词被创造时，究竟是什么意思呢？_

士郎突然想到言峰的那个问题。这问题本身可能完全是出于恶意的审视，但他确实明白了某件事情。

语言就是束缚。

*

“我发现我并没有喜欢你，言峰。”

他对着正准备开门的男人的背影，说出了这句台词。

即便再次失败，能看见言峰绮礼困惑到这种程度的表情，也算是赚到了。

*

“所以，”少年在坚定地回望着那个一脸莫名其妙的家伙，眸子反射着某种微光，“我既没有‘喜欢’你，也没有‘爱’你。也不是“讨厌”。也不是“憎恨”。卫宫士郎对言峰绮礼，抱有某种他自己才能够定义，但无法用语言传达的感情。”

这段话说得果断决绝，掷地有声，说话的人却完全没有露出以往斗嘴时那种撂下判断时松一口气的狼狈，想必已经不仅是深思熟虑，还经过了不知多少次的排练。

言峰绮礼脑海里不禁浮现出卫宫士郎在学校体育器材仓库之类的地方对着急救人偶小声说这些话的样子。但这种时候笑出来确实有些太失礼了，搞不好会把这孩子好不容易才显露出来的，能够在他不知还剩多少的生命里创造乐趣的诡辩口才直接扼杀。

要怎么应对呢？神父认真地苦恼起来。选择太多的时候，不能存档立刻就成了生活中最大的缺憾。

“虽然说不清楚，但还是有办法表达的，”那孩子却这样掐断了他内心的浮想联翩，不由分说地拉近了他们之间的距离，“就算是你，应该也能明白的吧？”

*

语言最终也没有奏效。然而这件事确实就和它刚开始看起来一样简单。

第一粒雪花飘下的时候，卫宫士郎握住言峰绮礼的手，在指尖上落下一个虔诚的轻吻。

Fin.


End file.
